Miss Piiza
|Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 774 (revived) Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) |FamConnect = Mr. Satan (managee) Pirozhki (managee) Caroni (managee) }} is the promotional agent of Mr. Satan and his two top disciples, Caroni and Pirozhki. Appearance Miss Piiza is a beautiful woman of slender and curvy frame with bushy orange hair, large yellow eyes, a red outfit consisting of a red legcape, dark red garment on her lower body, yellow tights, long black high heeled boots, long white gloves, crimsom choker, and pink earrings. She also wears red lipstick. In Dragon Ball Super, her hair is in a lower ponytail and she wears a pink business suit with a white undershirt and red shoes. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Cell Saga During the Cell Games, Miss Piiza talks about the match live in front of the television reporters Jimmy Firecracker and Lionel for a short period of time, mostly promoting and supporting Mr. Satan being the greatest martial arts master on Earth. When Mr. Satan confronts Cell, he gets knocked out in one shot into a rock face, and later claims that he went out of the ring because he lost his footing. Miss Piiza whole-heartedly believes that Mr. Satan actually lost his footing and slipped out of the arena. She is later seen many times in the Cell Games Saga as Mr. Satan and the other humans get blown back several times by the fight between Goku, Gohan and Cell. When Mr. Satan pretends to have stomach ache, she reveals that she keeps stomach ache medication in her cleavage.Dragon Ball Z episode 181, "Faith in a Boy" Miss Piiza deeply believes that Mr. Satan is the best fighter in the world, and that he is the one that defeated Cell (when, actually, it was Gohan). ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Beerus Saga She is seen along with Caroni shining lights over Mr. Satan during a press meeting at Satan House. She is later seen driving Mr. Satan in his limo over to see Goku. When Goku and Beerus were battling in space, she calls Mr. Satan who is on Bulma's cruise ship, and tells him that multiple calls were for him. He tells her to schedule a press conference from saving the world again. After doing so, she calls him again in a bad period and warns him that the reporters were on their way to his location for the interview. Golden Frieza Saga Piiza goes with Mr. Satan, Caroni and Pirozhki to Mr. Satan's conference for "saving the Earth" from Beerus. Copy-Vegeta Saga Piiza is seen at Bulma's celebratory party for Team Universe 7 winning the Tournament of Destroyers. She shows up in a Monaka costume made so that Monaka could be the face of Mr. Satan's gym. Video Game Appearances The Hercule Exhibit #10 in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury is the Piiza Action Figure. The Lighthouse Keeper in the Thieves Den gives it in exchange for a root beer. The in-game description for this item is: "Hercule's P.R. Manager Piiza comes to life in this posable figure. Comes with three different outfits." Voice Actors *Japanese: Miyoko Aoba (DBZ); Kumiko Nishihara (DB Kai), Yukiko Morishita (DBS) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Erin Fitzgerald **Funimation dub: Linda Chambers-Young **Bang Zoom! dub: Dana Hayes *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Márcia Regina (DBZ, DBZ Kai), Bruna Matta (DBS) **Portuguese dub: Cristina Cavalinhos (DBZ), Joana Castro (DBS) *Polish dub: Kim Grygierzec (DBS) Trivia *It is hinted that she and Mr. Satan may have had some sort of an affair. At one point during the Cell Games, Mr. Satan grabs a hold of her in fear and she blushes and replies "We're in public". Mr. Satan immediately releases his hold on her and she comments "You haven't done that in a while..." *In Buu's Fury, an action figure of her and Mr. Satan can be displayed in Hercule Café under the caption "Pizza Action Figure". *Miss Piiza is only Mr. Satan's limo driver in the anime version of Dragon Ball Super. In the manga the limo driver is someone unnamed. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Females Category:Filler characters Category:Earthlings Category:DBS Characters